Who are you?
by 101Fangirl101
Summary: Valentine had 2 kids, Clary who he turned part angel and Jonathan who is full shadow hunter. Valentine turned Jace part angel and killed his parents and Jace was adopted by the Lightwoods. Jocelyn fell in love with Luke and Valentine disappeared. In this Fan fiction Jocelyn stays in Idris and now Clary is 15.I know I suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mortal Instruments**

"Clary get down." says Luke.

"Why?" I ask. I'm currently in a tree. I think it's about 6:oo and this is when the sun sets. This is my favorite part of the day. The sun mixed with all those colors, my hand itches to grab a pencil and draw. Mom hates it when I do this; I climb a tree just before dinner and won't come down.

"Because your mom made dinner and we all want to eat." says Luke. By all, he means mom, John and himself. I sigh and start to climb down. Today is John's favorite, chicken but I don't mind chicken so it's fine. I walk into the kitchen with Luke behind me to hear John say "By the angel, finally! She has come down." I roll my eyes and sit down at the table.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asks Mom.

I pick up a chicken leg as I say "I'm going out with Jace, Isabelle and Alec."

"Oh, with me too." states John. John can't find any real friends so he buds into my life, but I don't mind, it's nice having John around.

"Ok well don't go to bed too late, Luke and I are going out" says mom as she starts to help Luke clear the table.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Clave meeting."

"K." says John.

I clear my space and go upstairs. I throw on my pajamas and grab my sketch book. I sit on my bed, pencil in hand. Iclose my eyes and draw the first thing that comes to mind. I look at the picture I've drawn, a man with a strong jaw, black eyes and hair so fine it was practically white. I don't know who this person is but it feels like I know him. I close my book and put in on my night table, and go to sleep.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Usually you would hear that people wake up fresh and ready to start the day, well that's the opposite of me. I wake up with my mouth slightly ajar and I sit up while wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I get up and go to the washroom. I look at myself and I look horrible. I'm a mess! My flaming red hair is everywhere and my clothes are all wrinkled. I brush my teeth and get dressed. Now for the hard part, I try to tame my mess of fire. Once it goes down a bit, I tie it into a ponytail and go downstairs. On the way down I bang on Johns door and yell "GET UP!" I grab an apple and go outside. I walk down the street feeling the morning air blow past me, Idris is so beautiful.

It isn't long until I reach the Lightwood household, by then I'm finished my apple. Maryse and Robert run an institute in New York but Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Max stayed in Idris to study. I knock on their door and wait until Alec opens the door.

"Hey." I say as I walk in.

"Hey." Alec says "Why are you awake so early?"

"How early is it anyway?" I ask as I sit down on the couch.

"9:00 ish." he says as he walks to the kitchen.

"It's not that early." I say.

"In my world it is." He says.

"Hi Clary." I turn to see Isabelle coming down the stairs.

"Did you just wake up?" I ask.

"Yes. Why? Is my hair a mess?" she asks while patting her hair. I absolutely hate that about her, her perfect hair.

"No, it looks fine." I say.

"Oh ok." she says as she lies down next to me.

"Is Jace awake yet?" I ask.

"No, I don't think so, but you can go check if you want." Alec says."Ok." I say as I make my way upstairs to his room. I find his room quickly considering how many times I've been here. I open his door slowly and see him asleep on his bed, but not exactly peacefully. One of his legs is hanging off the side of his bed, his arms are behind his head, and still his hair is perfect! How is that even possible? I decide to practice my training on him. I slowly walk inside and shut the door. I jump on him and pin him to the bed, and his eyes open in surprise. His eyes are so beautiful and confusing because how can they be gold. He laughs and says "Good morning." and he easily flips me and pins me to the bed. I knee him in the one area no man wants to be kneed and he rolls off me and I jump up and scream "GET READY!" and run out. I go downstairs and say "He's awake."

Alec and Isabelle tell me they're going to get dressed so I leave to go get John. I jog to the house and see John sitting on the couch waiting for me. "John, let's go"

"K, one sec." He runs upstairs and comes downstairs later with a stick as tall as me. I learnt not to question him, so we just leave to the Lightwoods. When we get there everyone is ready and Alec is scribbling something on a piece of paper, most likely for Max. When he finishes we leave the house for an ADVENTURE!

 _ **A/N: Hello, I am back with a new fan fiction! Yay. Well hope you liked it; I'll try to post as frequently as possible.**_


	2. Never trust clean stairs

~~~~~~~~~~~~Clary pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do you ever have those times where you feel like you know someone but you don't well at least you don't think you do. Well I still can't get that man's face out of my head, it just seems like I should know him but I don't. He reminds me faintly of John but it's just a coincidence, right?

We left about an hour ago and it looks around noon. We stop by a river to train. It's a really nice place, the water is bright blue, the grass is a healthy green, we're surrounded by trees and we are all together, another reason to love Idris. We start with warm-ups. I start my laps around the perimeter of our little camp. I keep up my jogs up and think, really concentrate on who that man is. This really shouldn't bother me as much as it does but that's me, I can't just let a small detail go. Well, he has Jonathan's hair but his eyes are dark, really dark and John has vibrant green. When I was little, mom used to tell us stories about a man who went into battles and did brave things. She never said a name but she said that he was handsome in his own way and he was stubborn, if he wanted something and he set his mind on it, he would get it, no matter what. Kind of sounds like me. Mom has always been a happy person but when she talks about him her eyes light up slightly, I never really payed attention but I always knew that it did.

Luke isn't my birth father, I don't really know who my birth father is but it doesn't matter, Luke's my dad now. Luke and mom have a really cute story, mom and Luke were best friends and at the time she was dating my birth father but something happened between them and he disappeared, I'm never the one to hold grudges but it still seems wrong to just leave your children without even saying goodbye. But shortly after, Luke and mom fell in love. It's a really cute and nice story.

Mom grew up with Maryse and Robert Lightwood, they were pregnant together and that mom stuff. Jace isn't Mayrse's real son, he's kind of adopted. His parent's died when he was young and all Jace has is a small wooden box filled with some of his dads stuff. Jace doesn't know what happened to them and I'm pretty sure mom knows but it doesn't matter now, Jace is a Lightwood now. Jace and I don't date but I have mixed feeling, I'm not going too deep into that part.

All of us were always really close together, we train together, sneak out together and next week we're planning on leaving Idris for a night just to go to this really cool club called the pandemonium, its where humans, downworlders, shadowhunters all go for clubbing. Of course the downworlders wear glamour though. We are getting there by portal, Alec's boyfriend, Magnus, the sparkly warlock, is taking us. All of us supported Alec when he came out as gay, and at first everyone was hesitant but after couple of days, everything went back to normal, I like Magnus anyway, he's funny and crazy but he thinks sparkles can substitute as clothes, I don't ever want to see that.

I wander off a bit and find an old house. It's not exactly old, but it just looks like it has been vacant for a while. I call for everyone and walk closer. The windows are all shattered, there are vines crawling up the walls and the roof, looks like it could collapse at any moment, okay maybe it is old. I wait until everyone gets here, then I try the door. Just as I'm about to turn the knob I hear John's obnoxious voice behind me "Manners! Knock first" I glare at him and wave my arms around at the house indicating WHAT DO YOU THINK. I turn the knob and walk inside. I actually thought we found something cool but it's just filled with old furniture and moldy food. We search the area before checking everything out. The house is a wreck, but it hasn't been vandalized or destroyed, it's just messy and dusty. I walk into a master bedroom and a little girl's bedroom. On the wall there's a picture of a little girl and a man and the man looks familiar and so does the girl, she has red ha- "Clary! Come here we found something" I take one last look at the picture then go towards Jace's voice. I see them staring down a staircase but funny thing is, it isn't dusty, it looks clean. We head down the stairs to a hallway, that's clean and it has working lights? We walk down the hallway some more until we reach the end, a door. Alec opens the door and we walk in. Its pitch black, I can't see. I hear the door close behind us. I don't have a good feeling about this, smart of us not to bring weapons. The lights turn on to see a room full of…..demons? Oh by the angel, those are demons, a lot, and a lot of them. I was in so much shock that I didn't even see the demons run towards us and hit us on the head, right until it hit me, quite literally and I blacked out, with everyone else.

 _ **A/N: Well how is it? I haven't posted in a few days due to school sorry about that but I'm already working on the next chapter. Thx for the support, byeee.**_


	3. Who are you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~Clary pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demons? What?

I try to open my eyes and I see a wall. A wall, how intimidating. I look around and see an empty room. I look down and see that my hands and feet are tied down to the chair. I wait for a while until someone opens the door. A man walks in. Wait! He's the man that I drew.

"You're awake" He says as he grabs a chair and sits.

"Where am I?" I ask. Now that I think about it, it's like the most basic question to ask once you've been kidnapped.

"Somewhere" He states.

"Who are you?"

"Well Clary, I think that's a question for later is it not?" He raises his eyebrow. A single eyebrow. Why can't I do that?

"Where are my friends?" I ask

"How bout I show you" He gets up and unties the rope. I think about punching him but my chances are slim. I'll do it for the satisfaction. I raise my fist and punch. He's smarter than that, he raises his hand and grabs my fist.

"That's not nice, didn't Jocelyn raise you better?" He questions

"How do you know me?" I ask, getting up. He doesn't answer and he walks out. I follow because what else am I supposed to do. This place looks big. We pass some rooms until we stop at this one room with a viewing window. I look inside and see everyone. Jace is pacing back and forth, Isabelle is sitting with Alec and John is screaming at Jace for pacing. The man presses a button that most likely lets them see us. Everyone looks up and the first to move is Jace. He runs up to the window and hits it making me flinch. They start screaming questions that I can't make out. The man turns to me and asks "Are you satisfied?" I nod my head and he presses the button again.

He grabs my wrist and drags me to another room. Usually when you get kidnapped, they would take you into a dark room and do some hurtful things to you but instead we walk into a room filled with pictures and memories. I walk in and look at all the pictures on the wall. They're pictures of John, Mom, that man and I. But we all look happy. John and I were small, just kids. I was about 2 in the pictures and John's about 5. I pick up this one picture with that man and I. I'm standing there in a pink floral dress holding my stuffed rabbit, the stuffed rabbit that's lying on my bed right now back home, and the man was kneeling on the floor with his arms around me. There are children's things in here. I feel so overwhelmed. I turn around and stare at him. He's leaning on the door frame. "Who are you?"

"Clary, I am your father" my head is spinning. I might pass out. Keep it together Clary.

"But you can't be" But he could. He does look like John they have a lot of things in common.

"Let's sit" He motions at a couch at the corner of the room. I walk over and sit down; he walks over and sits down beside me.

"Let me explain" he says cautiously. I don't say anything, I'm utterly speechless

"Your mother and I had two kids, you and John, something happened between us and we broke it off and I disappeared. I disappeared because your mother couldn't stand looking at me" I feel the rage growing inside me.

"How could you just leave? What could you do that's so bad that you would abandon your children!?" I almost scream at him. His expression doesn't change, like he was expecting me to scream.

"We can talk about that later" He says

"No we can't, tell me now!" I scream

"Clary you have to calm down" he tells me. I calm down a bit and compose myself. "Ok, I'm fine"

"I found out how to turn a shadowhunter half angel, I tested this out on you and Jace but Jace is more than half angel, he's three quarters angel"

"So I was a rat, your test subject?" I ask calmly

"But Clary think about it, you are more skilled and more powerful than anyone else" he says

"That still doesn't give you the right to do that to someone"

"I know but think about it, you are more powerful than anyone you could rule Idris" He pushes. He has a certain spark in his eyes, it looks crazy but influencing.

"What about John?"

"He's normal, so Clary what do you think? Ruling the world alongside Jace" He asks, while sitting up proudly

"You wouldn't be able to convince him" I say in disbelief

"But if I do, what do you think?"

"I don't know" I say. What am I doing?

"In due time" He gets up

"Where are we going?" I ask as I get up also

"To go get your friends of course"

We walk down the hall to the room they're in. By the time we get there I feel calmer. Instead of opening the shade he opens the door and walks in with me. John immediately half run up to him and try's to punch him. I step in front and yell "John. No, STOP!" He stops and backs up. "Clary what are you doing?"

I search everyone's face before continuing. "John this is our father"

 _ **A/N: Well I just watched the new star was movie and I thought it was only appropriate to include the Luke; I am your father part inside. So what'd you think? *Attempts at raising an eyebrow but fails* Well byeee**_


	4. Jace's Thoughts

**A/N: yea I know I haven't posted in a while. Actually I haven't posted in forever. Sorry about that, I've just been busy with school etc. so here's le chapter…**

~~~~Jace's pov~~~~

I don't have a good feeling about this but everyone else seemed fine so I just need to toughen up. Alec opens the door and we walk in. I can't see anything but that feeling I got earlier is back. I run my hand against the wall, feeling for a light. I find a switch and flick it on. The room fills with light. Demons, there are demons! Oh no, this isn't good. I was about to scream to Clary but the words died on my lips as one demon knocks her out and she fell to the ground. I was too shocked to move and shortly after everything went black.

I open my eyes slowly. My visions a little blurry but I can make out Isabelle and Alec sleeping on some beds and john sitting awake, in the corner of the room. I get up slowly, my head throbbing. When my eyes fully adjust I look around. The room is practically empty besides the 2 bunk beds pushed against the wall. There's one mirror covering the whole wall and beside it a door. I knew it was locked but I had to try. I go up and went to the door. Something that would definitely help in this situation was if there was a door knob. So we're trapped in here with no idea where we are or what's happening. Well at least we are toget- wait! Where's Clary? And demons?! What? Where are we? What's happening? What?! This definitely isn't good. I start pacing, despite my dizziness. Alec and Isabelle eventually wake up and them and John start planning something I don't know about. Most likely and escape but I don't really care, all I care about is Clary. Where is she? Is she hurt? By the angel if anyone hurts her I'll kill 'em. I had to get out of here! Why aren't we doing anything?! Out of frustration I punch the wall. My knuckles started bleeding but I can't focus on anything besides Clary. Just Clary.

Alec and John eventually got annoyed at my pacing and started complaining but I just tuned them out. I stop pacing and look over towards Alec and John to yell at them when I see Clary and this guy through the window. I immediately run/walk towards the window and hit it with my palm, making Clary flinch. All of us start screaming questions and threats at them until the man hits a button and I'm left staring at my reflection. Out of complete anger and frustration I punch the wall, again. My hand should hurt a lot right now but I can't feel it; nor can I feel anything, I'm just numb.

I don't know how long it's been but it's been a while since Clary and that man were here. Just as I get up Clary walks in with that man. Expectedly, John tries to punch him. But Clary surprisingly jumps in front of him.

"John, no stop!" She says, holding her hands up trying to block his punch. John backs up, surprised.

"Clary what're you doing?" He asks

She hesitates before continuing.

"John, this is our father."

Her what?

 **A/N: Yep so as I said before, I'm sorry for not posting in, I think 3 month. I'll try to post again soon. Okay bye.**


	5. Explanation

~~~~Clary's P.O.V~~~~

"What do you mean he's our father? Get out of the way Clary!" John pushes me aside and attempts to punch him. Like he did with me, he catches John's fist. Eventually John gives up and our so called father says "I want to clear things up so how 'bout we all discuss the matter over-" he raises his arm to check the time "-lunch."

When no one says anything he leaves the room and motions for us to follow. Usually in a situation like this I would run but I need information and this place is too big anyway. As we walk down the 'never ending' hallway I sneak a glance at Jace. He catches my gaze and smiles warmly at me. I smile back and look down, sure that my cheeks are burning red. I see Jace's hand and it's all bruised and bleeding. I softly grab his hand and look at it. "What happened?" I ask

"I punched the wall."

"Why?"

"I don't know." he says nonchalantly.

"Okay." I drop his hand and tap my 'dad's' shoulder.

"Jace is hurt."

"It can wait." He responds, turning away from me.

"It can but you don't want blood on your clean table right? Or I don't know red tablecloths are nice." I say innocently. He clenches his jaw and nods.

"Fine, you can take him to wash up. There's a washroom right here. The dining room is the room at the end of the hall." I didn't expect him to let us go but um not complaining.

"Kay thanks."

I grab Jace's arm and drag him into the washroom. The washroom is surprisingly clean. I grab some paper towels and wet them. I lift Jace's hand and lightly dab his knuckles. I start cleaning up his hand when he asks me "Where were you?"

"I was in the cold basement alone with only one person to talk to, Debby. She's dead and her corpse is rotting but she makes good company. Did you know her grandma used to make tacos from scratch?" I say sarcastically. He fakes a laugh and responds "Haha funny. But where were you actually." a hint of worry showing.

"Okay. I was in another room and he explained stuff and then he showed me this room filled with pictures of mom, John, me and him. It was pretty weird."

He nods and asks "So he's your dad? How?"

I look up from his hand and say "He'll explain later, be patient."

He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it. I finish up cleaning his hand and start making my way to the dining room. At the end of the hall I open up a door to a large dining room. There's a long table that takes up most of the room. I'm definitely not comfortable calling my 'dad' dad so for now I'm just going to address him as 'man'. So man sits at the head of the table, I sit down on his left, Jace next to me and Alec next to him. John sits across from Jace and Isabelle beside him. The chair on the mans right left vacant.

"Okay let's introduce ourselves. I'm Valentine, father of Clary and John." At the mention of him being our father John grits his teeth.

"Okay." I start trying to break the tension. "I'm Clary, I'm 15 years old and my brothers John."

We continue with the introductions but when its Johns turn he just crosses his arms and grits his teeth, refusing to speak. Valentine frowns but doesn't say anything.

"Well I am sure all of you are waiting for an explanation and I'm sure you all have questions. But before the questions let me explain…" He pauses before continuing. "Yes, I am Clary and John's father. A situation between Jocelyn and I drove us apart and I fled. I know it was very childish of me but at the time it was the best option. Now, concerning Clary and Jace's health, they are both perfectly fine. I will not go into detail about you two now in front of everyone but I promise I'll get around to it eventually. None of this concerns Isabelle and Alec but because you both are good friends of John, Clary and Jace therefore you are also here. About the demons. I found a way to _tame_ them. See these demons aren't fully demon; they are about 7% angel. Yes, it is a small percentage but it's enough to control them. Of course it took a while to find the right amount, but it did eventually work. I think that's about it. So now any questions?"

Like the rest of us, I was completely speechless.

 **A/N: mkay yep new chapter and ya bye.**


End file.
